Unloved and Unwanted
by DesperatePillowFighter
Summary: *songfic* When Yami hogs Yugi's friends, Yugi gets angry and smashes the millinium puzzle and runs away. probably Y/Y
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi! This is my 1st fic, hooray for me!!!!! ^_^ Anywho, I'm not exactly sure how to do a songfic, so here's my attempt. If it's wrong, please tell me. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer-No, I don't own Yugioh. The only thing I own is my beautiful Millenium Sock, but the idea for it came from the show, so I guess I only partially own it, or do I? Hmmmm.... I'm confused...  
  
Oh, and.  
  
The song for this chapter is 'Unwanted' by Avril Levine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~All I did was walk over start off by shaking your hands. That's how it went.~  
  
Yugi remembered the first time that Yami asked to use his body to spend the day with his friends. Yugi, of course, said yes, smiling on how it would be so great, having Yami become on of Joey's, Tea's, Tristin's, Ryou's and his best friends.  
  
~I had a smile on my face, as I sat up straight.~  
  
Those were the days. Now Yugi spent all his days in his soul room, which had become dark and drab, now that he couldn't have fun and be himself. Yami, on the other hand, spent his time joking with Tristin, flirting with Tea, and hanging with Joey and Ryou. Of course, he spent no time getting to know Yugi. Yami was having too much fun.  
  
~Oh ya ya, Wanted to know you, I wanted to show you~  
  
Yugi laid back on the floor, wondering what Yami was doing. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Yami was laughing at a joke that Joey just told, while Tristin was stuffing his face with pizza and Tea and Ryou had salads.  
  
Yugi started crying. Yami replaced him. How could he? Yugi shook with sobs, and when he had no tears left, he started hiccuping.  
  
A couple of hours later, Yami walked in. "Today was wonderful!" He said joyfully. "Thanks, uh. Yuganiu, right?"  
  
"You're kidding. You don't remember my name?" Said Yugi angrily.  
  
"I said it! Yuganiu, right?"  
  
"No!"  
  
~You don't know me, Don't ignore me! you don't want me there you just shut me out~  
  
"You don't even know my own name!" Said Yugi tearfully. "My name is Yugi, not Yuganiu. You." He trailed off, basking in his own sorrow.  
  
"Yugi, you need to. to.just shut up." Said Yami.  
  
"What? I've been quiet all day! You don't talk to me! You-" Said Yugi, but then he noticed that Yami wasn't even paying attention to him.  
  
~You don't know me, Don't ignore me, if you had your way you'd just shut me up, make me go away.~  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME ANYMORE!!!!!" Yelled Yugi in exasperation.  
  
"You have no respect for me! You just yell!" Said Yami, "I'm not gonna talk to you."  
  
~Now I just don't understand why you won't talk to me. It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing don't talk words against me~  
  
"Fine! Leave!" Said Yugi aggrevatedly.  
  
"Fine. I will!" Said Yami, and he stomped out the door, and slammed the door to his soul room.  
  
~I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong My head aches. It's been so long.~  
  
A/N-So.... Did you like it? Please tell me!  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
VoiceOfReason 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Firstly, I changed my name from VoiceOfReason to DesperatePillowFighter (DPF) because every time I pillow fight, I loose, and I'm desperate to win! ^_^  
  
DPF-Nope... Secondly, I wanna say thanks to the reviewers, Koishii Tenshi , SoulDreamer , and ChaosDragon2  
  
Yami-who in their right mind would want to review your story?  
  
DPF-Grrrrrr.. Just do the disclaimer, that's what I brought you here to do, you evil fig.  
  
Yami-why am I an evil fig?  
  
DPF-If you just read the story..  
  
Yami-*reads story* oh.. Ok, poor Yugi! I'll do the disclaimer. DesperatePillowFighter doesn't own Yugioh, which would be quite scary.. She'd own me! *runs around screaming*  
  
DPF-No, and I don't own 'I'll remember you' by No Secrets  
  
Yami-JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!  
  
DPF-Why?  
  
Yami-that's what the people are here for, of course.  
  
DPF-^_^;; oh yeah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~It's been so long since we have talked, I hope that things are still the same~  
  
The next couple of days found Yugi staring unhappily at the ceiling of his soul room, bored to death, remembering better times. He remembered when Tea stuck up for him when Joey and Tristin were trying to steal the unfinished puzzle before they were all friends.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It's lunch time! Let's play basketball!" Said all of Yugi's classmates. "Yeah, We'll let the girls play too!"  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Yelled one, "Quit playing games by yourself and come play basketball for once."  
  
"That's okay, my team would just loose..." Yugi had replied. A couple of minutes later, when the classroom had emptied out, Yugi muttered, "I wish I could play my kind of games with someone, I always bring some in my bookbag, but.." He paused. "I know! I'll finish that today! The puzzle I always carry around!" 'My greatest treasure is in this box. The riddle is a hint! It's something you have seen, but never seen before! The answer is...' Yugi had thought, but before he could answer himself, the box holding the puzzle had been pulled out of his arms.  
  
~Don't let our memories fade away, Keep me in your heart always..~  
  
"AH!" Yugi had shouted, being startled by the sudden movement.  
  
"Heh Heh, what are are talking to yourself about, Yugi? You win the prize for creepy!" Tristin taunted. "Your 'greatest treasure'?"  
  
"Something you see, but never have seen before?" Joey said.  
  
"Give it back, Tristin!" Yugi yelled. "Give it back!"  
  
But they didn't, until...  
  
"Please give it back." Yugi asked for the millionth time.  
  
"No way!" Tristin said.  
  
"What's in here anyway? Let's take a peek." Joey said, and started lifting up the cover.  
  
"You can look, but please don't loose anything! It's really important to me!" Yugi panicked.  
  
"How dumb." Joey said, and he tossed it over his shoulder to Tristin. "Here, Tristin." But Tristin didn't catch it, Tea snatched it from the air.  
  
*Present*  
  
'Why did Tea have to catch it? Why couldn't it have just hit the ground and smashed into a million pieces?' Thought Yugi. Then his thoughts traveled to Battle City.  
  
~You made me believe that I could do almost anything, Stood right by me, through the tears through everything~  
  
~I'll remember you, and that's forever true, You're the one I'll always miss, never thought it would feel like this~  
  
Yugi looked longingly at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. Pictures of all his friends coated his eyes, and he smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Yami asked.  
  
"When did you get here?" Yugi asked timidly.  
  
"A minute ago. It's night now." Yami said. 'Night...' For some reason, just hearing what the sky was like gave Yugi a sudden new burst of determination. Determination to get Yami away from his friends.  
  
"Hey, Yami? Can I go get a glass of milk? Just give me one minute?" Yugi asked. "I miss the taste of real food."  
  
"Fine," Said Yami, and they quickly switched.  
  
"Hehehe..." Cackled Yugi, and he quickly picked up the millenium puzzle, and pulled it off from around his neck. Using all his strength, he hurtled it at the ground.  
  
~I promise you I won't fortget the times that we shared, The tears that we cried~  
  
~It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday, even though we go separate ways~  
  
Yugi ran through the gameshop, and disappeared into the night.  
  
~'Cause I'll remember you...~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time!!!!! Oh, here's review responses-  
  
It'sHardToBelieve- I'm glad you look forward to see what happens ^_^  
  
Yuko Samari- yes, math homework is so evil!!!!!!!! And I'm glad you reviewed, and I'm glad you think my story is good.  
  
KC-sorry I took so long to update.. and I'm glad you thought it was sad, and now I've finally updated! I'll try to update more frequently from now on...  
  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu- Wow, thanks!!!! ^_^ I'm happy people are telling other people about my story, that makes me very happy ^_^  
  
Kitty-Yasha-I'm glad you like my fic ^_^ and I'll read yours.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, but the song, "Easier to Run" is my Linkin Park, on the CD Meteora (which wasn't as good as I was hoping it would be.. U_U) oh, and I don't own anything else mentioned in the story either...  
  
Review please!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face this pain here all alone~  
  
Yugi sat on a bench a few yards away from the gameshop, what he had just done finally sunk in. Everyone would be so mad at him! Yugi gasped and breathed heavily, trying to think of a solution. Run away... yes, that's what he'd do. He'd hide in the park for the night, and then get a haircut and new clothes the next day so he'd be unrecognizable. He tried to picture himself without most of his hair, and he couldn't. Yugi loved his hair, it was part of who he was. He knew that he would be miserable, but better to become a new person then be locked in a room for forever.........  
  
~something has been taken from deep inside of me a secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see~  
  
Tea bolted up from her bed, panting. Something had happened to Yami, she knew it! Ever since he'd kissed her that one blissful night, she somehow always knew if Yami was in trouble. She felt like part of her heart had been ripped out away, and she clutched her side, it hurt! She remembered the night Yami kissed her... that night in the movie theater.  
  
They had been watching a midnight show of the second Harry Potter movie and Joey and Tristin had fallen asleep. So had most of the people in the theater had too, even though Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets isn't boring, a midnight viewing can make almost everything seem boring. Tea had been nodding off herself when Yami had leaned over to her. He took her hand and pulled her out of the movie. They sat behind a fern that was right outside the movie theater doors and Yami turned and looked at her with that famous smile. Tea had tentatively smiled back, and Yami kissed her. Several times.  
  
Tea smiled at that memory, and remembered how Yami made her promise not to tell Joey or Tristan because they'd make fun of him.  
  
~wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played~  
  
The next day Yugi had about one-fourth of the hair originally on his head. Having his hair cut reminded him of painful memories from long ago....  
  
Joey pushing Yugi's hair down when they crouched behind a box so Tea wouldn't notice them.... One of the Big 5 making comments on his hair... the list went on and on. Those were the fun times, those memories always came back when he sat in his soul room, or, in this case, the Barber's.  
  
Yugi went to a department store and bought some clothes that might conceal him from anyone who might have recognized him. Black shirt, blue jeans, and a sweatshirt with a hood. Perfect. After paying, Yugi changed and quickly put the hood over his plain black hair. Then Yugi purchased sunglasses to hide his violet eyes. The transformation, Yugi realized painfully, was complete. He decided to see a movie so he could relax before he ran away to a different town.  
  
~If I could take a chance I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would~  
  
Yami sat in the darkness, fuming. How dare that Yugi do that?!? Break the puzzle? What an idiot! As the minutes passed, however, Yami calmed down. He had been mean to Yugi.. the argument replayed in his head.  
  
"You're kidding. You don't remember my name?" Said Yugi angrily.  
  
"I said it! Yuganiu, right?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ooh, that hadn't been very nice... Yami sighed. But Yugi had been mean too.. but, Yami admitted to himself, he should have at least have been able to remember Yugi's name...  
  
~Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving forward so There would never be a past~  
  
Joey's bed was shaking back and fourth. Joey was thrashing around in his sleep, remembering the days before he had made good friends. All the fighting and blood... He just wished he could forget it all.. the phone rang, and Joey sat up. He looked at the clock. 2:00 AM? Who could be calling at this hour?  
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Hi Joey, it's Tea."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Something bad's happening to Yami!"  
  
"How do you know?" Joey asked.  
  
"I just... I just do." Said Tea. Joey could tell she was blushing. "Just get over here, ok?!?"  
  
"Alright, alright.. Just let me get some pants on..." Joey said.  
  
A few minutes later, Joey Tristan and Tea were in front of the gameshop. Joey pulled out the house key that was under the 'welcome!' mat and quickly opened the door. They ran up to Yami's room and threw open the door.  
  
They saw the broken puzzle and were speechless.  
  
~Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much simpler than chance~  
  
Yugi watched the movie in silence, tears pouring down his cheeks. He didn't belong here... and he had tripped over lots of things just getting used to walking again! He belonged with his friends, laughing and joking over a slice of pizza, not running away, being terrified that Yami would somehow manage to get him. Yugi sighed and placed his uneaten popcorn on the ground. He stood up and, tears still running down his face, walked right out of town.  
  
~It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Then face this pain here all alone~ 


End file.
